Total parenteral nutrition (TPN) commonly leads to hepatic injury in neonates. The purpose of the current proposal is to determine if prophylactic treatment with TUDCA will prevent or reduce hepatic injury associated with TPN in neonates. This multicenter double-blind placebo- controlled trial was begun during the last year. Five subjects from our center and one from Dallas have been enrolled. Data is blinded so results are pending. Enrollment is continuing.